wildest dream
by onfanllcouple
Summary: SuLay couple!GS! mimpi liar Yixing dengan seorang pria berkumis dan pendek, ohh,, apakah itu hulk atau bandit-bandit di film india? humor gagal/?
Wildest dream

By onfanllcouple

Rate T+

SuLay couple!

Warning! Not failed angst but almost angst!

Happy reading^^

Typho bertebaran dimana-mana

.

.

.

"aku tidak suka pria berkumis! Apa lagi kalau kumis nya panjang dan berbentuk cekung seperti bulan sabit. Lalu dia akan memegangi kumisnya, menarik nya dan memilintir ujungnya. Kalian tau apa yang kubayangkan sekarang?! Itu persis sekali seperti bandit-bandit bengis yang jelek dan terkutuk di film india. Aigoo,, karena film itu, aku tidak bisa lagi menonton tv. Entah apa yang membuat omma selalu menonton film-film itu. Aku juga tidak suka pria yang pendek! Ouh,, dia pasti akan terlihat seperti shrek!"

Yixing mendengus kesal dengan tangan yang terlipat didada.

"memang semua yang pendek pasti gendut?" sela teman nya yang duduk disebelah kanan nya, Minseok yang berpipi gembul itu kini sedang sibuk menjilat es krim.

"karena aku juga memikirkan biasanya binaragawan berbadan pendek, mereka selalu mengangkat yang berat-berat jadi badan nya tidak bisa bertumbuh kan! Dan ,, entahlah! Pokok nya aku tidak suka pria bertubuh pendek, kuat, dan tua! Dia pasti akan benar-benar terlihat seperti shrek berwarna hijau dan jelek. Aku juga tidak suka pria berotak pintar! Pria seperti itu pasti akan sangat menyebalkan! Dia akan sok tau akan segala hal dan akan banyak mengatur!"

"memang kau tidak sadar akan dirimu? Kau terlalu banyak syarat sementara kau sendiri tidak melihat dirimu!" kali Baekhyun, wanita yang berbibir tipis itu memang yang paling pedas dalam hal bicara

"tentu saja, aku cukup sadar diri. Aku wanita yang santun, tau tatakrama, berbicara dengan lembut, tidak kasar dan tau tempat ketika makan." Ucapnya pelan sembari menekankan setiap kata-katanya yang tentu saja ia tujukan pada teman-teman nya.

"dan yang paling penting, aku ini calon aktris terkenal.." tambahnya lagi

"baiklah kita lihat saja nanti pria seperti apa yang akan menaklukan mu nanti!"

Dan sekarang Yixing menyesali semua perkataannya saat itu. Memang tak seharus ia berkata seperti itu. Semua karena seorang pria pendek yang tampan dan berkumis juga bertubuh gagah sedang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Pria itu menyandarkan kepala nya di balik bahu kananya kemudian mengendusinya, terus maju sampai akhirnya pria itu mencumbu bagian bawah kanan lehernya. Ditambah latar belakang mereka saat ini, sebuah savana luas di tambah beberapa ekor singa berjalan disekitar mereka, menambah suasana semakin panas. Uuhhhh,, begitu menggoda, sepertinya pria ini benar-benar ingin mencobai Yixing habis-habisan saat ini.

Kenapa pria ini begitu agresif?

Dan sebenarnya, pertanyaannya yang sesungguhnya adalah,,

Bagaimana bisa Yixing menyukainya?

Ayolah,, pria itu kini hampir berkepala lima, kumisnya bahkan baru saja dicat hitam, pendek dan dia terkenal pintar. Karena kepintarannya itulah ia menjadi actor yang terkenal multi talented. Ia bisa bernyanyi, bermain music, pintar dalam menyisiati jalan cerita yang membosankan, tak heran banyak penulis yang mengenalnya dan sutradara juga suka mendekatinya, ia banyak membantu dalam pencarian dana yang kurang. Pria itu punya semua kriteria terlarang yang dibenci Yixing.

Dan Yixing kembali berpikir apa alasan nya ia bisa jatuh terlalu dalam pada lawan main nya ini?

Pria itu memutar tubuhnya, menghadap kearah pria itu yang kini sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

Ohh,, iya,, ia memiliki senyuman yang tampak bagaikan malaikat

And,, he so handsome as hell, man!

He so wild, make me want ask him to stay out all the night, babe..

Yixing lupa untuk mengatur ekspresi wajahnya tapi seperti nya itu memberi dampak apapun. Pria itu menarik tengkuknya kasar dan bibirnya melesap begitu saja menyesapi bibir Yixing yang seperti cherry manisnya, pria itu menghisapnya dengan sangat pelan dan tetap penuh gairah. Tentu saja, pria tua memang punya banyak pengalaman.

He so bad but he does it so well..

"CUT!"

Sutradara pun berteriak dan semua kru bertepuk tangan. Seketika itu juga pria itu perlahan melepaskan Yixing dari rengkuhan nya. Dan mimpi liar itu pun berhenti disitu.

Yah,, disitu saja.

Yixing harus tau posisinya. Pria itu actor terkenal dengan nama panggung Suho. Dia pria yang telah berhasil menaklukan hati Yixing dan sekaligus menghancurkan segala fantasinya mengenai pria dengan status nya yang telah menikah dan mempunyai dua anak kembar laki-laki yang lucunya bukan main dan tentu saja tampan,. Suho disatukan dengan model papan atas yang terkenal dimanca Negara, Ashley Kim. Ia sudah beberapa kali jadi model victoria secret. Mereka memang persis seperti pasangan impian. Masa bodoh dengan badan pendek nya, dibandingkan dengan semua kelebihan yang dimiliki pria itu bahkan kini kumis yang Yixing anggap jorok begitu menggoda.

Semua proses syuting telah selesai. Sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan nya untuk bisa bertemu intens dengan sang lawan main. Inikah akhirnya, Yixing benar-benar ingin berteriak!

Ia juga wanita yang cantik (seperti katanya sendiri), Ia juga artis yang kini sedang popular dimana-mana, bahasa inggrisnya juga bagus, ia juga bisa berbahasa mandarin!(oh, tentu saja. Ia keturunan China dari sang papa, sepertinya Yixing ingin bercanda), ia pintar bermain piano. Ia juga dapat menari dengan lincah dan memukau. Setiap konser solo nya diselenggarakan semua tiket selalu habis terjual.

Ia ingin menyombongkan dirinya seolah-olah itu bisa merubah sesuatu.

Jadi apakah ini hanya akan menjadi kisah angst, dimana Yixing tidak akan pernah mendapat Suho?

Tentu ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!

Yixing menatap pantulan dirinya dari kaca dihadapannya. Ia baru saja hendak membersihkan make up. Tangan nya terkepal kuat lalu menggebrak meja. Ia berdiri berjalan menuju ruangan Suho. Ia bahkan tidak lagi mengetuk pintu. Ia membukanya begitu saja tepat disaat Suho baru saja menyelesaikan kancing terakhirnya.

Yixing dengan percaya diri maju, mendekap pria itu lalu menyesap bibirnya sepuas nafsunya.

"aku mencintai mu.."

.

.

.

"YIXING! BANGUN!"

"BANGUN! YIXING!"

"Hhuhh?"

Yixing masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi

"kenapa kau selalu tidur dikelas? Kau lupa hari ini seorang dosen baru yang akan mengajar kita."

"banyak yang bilang dia tampan dan begitu baik. Tapi kita tetap tidak bisa mempercayainya dalam hal 'pemberian nilai'."

Minseok membantu Yixing merapikan dirinya yang sedikit berantakan, membersihkan sisa-sisa liur disekitar mulut temannya itu dengan tissue basah sementara Baekhyun memelototi setiap orang yang mencoba memberikan tatapn hina pada Yixing. Ouhh,, memang Yixing harus banyak-banyak bersyukur bisa mempunya teman sebaik Minseok dan Baekhyun disampingnya.

Seorang pria bersweater coklat memasuki kelas, berjalan menuju podium.

Yixing memperhatikan nya dengan seksama.

Pria pendek, tampan, berkumis dan dia punya senyuman bak malaikat.

"selamat pagi semua, perkenalkan nama saya Kim Junmyeon. Mulai dari hari ini saya akan menggantikan dosen Park untuk sebulan penuh kedepan. Mohon bantuannya." Pria itu membungkuk hormat didepan murid-muridnya

"Suho..?!" gumam Yixing pelan dan rasanya mata nya terlalu berat hingga ingin tertutup kembali

.

.

.

End..

Demi apa lagi cuci piring dengerin wildest dream,, dan fantasi aneh bermunculan. Ini beneran karena keingetan Suho yang lebih pendek dari Yixing dan pria berkumis. Beneran lah,, film india. Taylor swift emang keren banget kalau nyiptain lagu.. mv nya udah nonton belum yahh,, kalau udah nonton paham deh,, scene apa yang ada di ff ini. Ashley Kim sebenarnya belum pernah jadi model victoria secret, but she pretty enough,i think.

Ok,, don't forget review nya ya...


End file.
